Addiction and Temptation go Hand in Hand
by anmah
Summary: ...And then there's love? A deep secret hidden...Lost...Disarrayed...This night, like so many others, for Rem it is both heaven and hell. Misa willingly gives in to her embrace. But, for forever more, there is still so much pain. MisaxRem One- shot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note

Heh...Figures my first Death Note fic would be yuri...I had this idea yesterday and figured, hey, why not. It's been a while since I posted something, so...And, really, please don't ask me about the title, I don't know what I was thinking.

* * *

**Addiction and Temptation go Hand in Hand**

"Ah...Ahh...Aha...Rem..."

The whispers hung in the air heavily, accentuated by the breathy gasps they were accompanied by. It was near pitch black within the small hotel room, except for the sliver of moonlight seeping in from between the drawn curtains. It was a small, one person bed upon which she lay. A small, doll-like, slender body. Yet, with curves in all the _right places_...

Soft...Her skin was so soft...And flushed.

Long, golden tresses splayed across the bed covers, still perfectly made beneath her. She lay sprawled above them, with a strangely erotic grace, and she barely had to try.

The top part of her already very revealing little black dress was off, nothing standing in the way of her own - what she saw as - large, disgusting _claws _that barely deserved this, to reach out and cup one of those perfect, smooth breasts. The tip of her claws brushed over a darkening pink nipple, eliciting another gasp from _her_...

Dear me...She was so beautiful...

She felt warm in places she'd never felt warm before. Wait, had she ever felt warm?

No, this was not warmth. This was _hotness_.

Pure, total, and complete hotness.

It was suffocating.

She felt heavy breaths escaping from her own lips as she felt what she assumed was defined as _aroused_.

Those dark pink nipples simply called out to her. The moonlight bathing that milky white skin, softly being overtaken in red, made her want to drink it all in with her eyes and lips and mouth and every part and sense of her body...

Another brush of her claw at the nipple, and yet another gasp escaped those beautiful lips, painted red like the rest of her body...

Oh...This girl was the epitome of life...

She felt so soft...

She placed another one of her claws onto the bed beside her perfect body, placing herself directly above her. Brown orbs stared up at her hazily from beneath long, dark lashes...Soft pants escaped her lips...She could feel the heat radiating off of her human body...

It enraptured her.

"Rem..." the whisper provoked her to come nearer, hand tightening around her breast, "Ahh..."

Coming further down, she felt herself hesitating _yet again_. She couldn't help it. She...She was just so perfect.

And she, she herself was a monster. She was ugly. Horrendous.

How...How could she let her do _this _to her?

She did not know. And although she hated such circumstances and conditions, she could never hold herself back.

Hovering near that slender neck, she gently placed her lips onto her flesh. The tips of her claws gently playing with her breast. Her other claws reaching up to grip a shoulder. Her fangs nipped at the flesh, careful not to leave _any _marks.

Gentle gasps escaped her as her lips traveled further down to just above her breasts, her claws having now positioned themselves at the bottom part of her dress, gently gripping the lithe hips beneath the thin material.

Her lips now traveled over one breast, the same one she had been cupping mere moments ago. It was now warm and rigid, erect. She reached the nipple and, all hesitance destroyed long ago, captured it with her lips, closing them in around it.

"_Ah...!_"

She gently pursued her lips and sucked, leaving a cold wetness behind. This continued for a number of seconds, the motion growing harder and harder...

"Ah...Ah...!"

Finally breaking, she licked down from the exact place she had ended at, down the remaining curve of her breast and down to that deliciously smooth stomach. She could not resist nipping a little there as well, and in a rush rose and claimed the other nipple as well, sucking hard right from the beginning.

"Ah..." blond locks were thrown back, as the heat in the body beneath her intensified; by this time her claws had already made it underneath her dress, roaming up and down small, delicate legs.

In one fluid motion her panties were gone, and her pair of claws threw the bottom half of the dress over her little waist, leaving nothing to the imagination. She caught a glance of her flushed face, gazing down at her and her exposed bottom half, eyes still half lidded and dazed and hazy. But still staring down longingly, knowing what was to come.

She herself barely waited, diving down and placing her mouth near the opening. Lightly holding her legs in place, she brought her tongue out and slowly stroked inside...

"_Ahhh...!_"

She probed it deeper...Mouth salivating on its own to provide ample wetness within...

She hit a soft spot.

"_Ahhh...!!_ Rem!"

Deeper...Deeper...Her tongue was long. Ghoulish, but long.

She reached deep in...

"_Ahhh...!_" her torso arched, moonlight hitting her perfect breasts, her saliva left atop the nipples glistening, "_Light...!_"

Her tongue slowed and drove up the outside contours, eyelids lowering, nowhere near as pretty as hers, of course.

Arising from her low position, she straightened and stared at her heaving, flushed form. She was panting hard, head thrown back, breasts with darker than dark pink nipples moist and erect, arms splayed out at her sides.

"...Light..."

Slowly, she moved forward once again, her own towering form swiftly overtaking her small and delicate...And oh so soft body...In an instant. Claws once again roamed and enveloped her perfect form, lifting her slightly from the covers. Their lips met in one breathless motion. Soft, supple lips kissing her own dry, cracking mouth. She felt her smooth arms barely being able to wrap themselves high up around her broad, ugly shoulders.

"Thank you Rem."

**End**

* * *

Yeah...Go figure. Misa may be stupid, but she's hot and god damn erotic. That's all I'm gonna say. Oh, and Rem's pretty sexy too.

Anmah


End file.
